Lilo & Stitch: A New Adventure
by writergirl142
Summary: Akira Miyazaki is new to Hawaii & is quite a bit different than everyone else: She & her brother are half alien. Having moved from Japan, Akira is just wanting to fit in. Can Lilo & Stitch help her? And can she help them catch the new experiments running around that weren't created by Jumba? Who were they created by? And where will they all belong? And what is Experiment 628?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story idea i had while i was marathoning Lilo & Stitch on tv. Hopefully, you guys like reading eat as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Chapter 1

I never thought moving from Japan to Hawaii would be the greatest thing that could've ever happened to me. But it turned out to be the most amazing thing ever. I made the most amazing friends and this is my story.

My name is Akira Miyazaki. I'm 7 years old and I live with my brother, Kaito. I'm also mute, so I sign to speak and write when people can't understand sign. Me and my brother are a little odd. Our father was human, but our mother was an alien, a Rikrum, which is something I'm still learning about.

We lived in Kyoto, Japan where I went to public school. I didn't have any friends, most people thinking I was too strange. Most made fun of me for my inability to speak. So when Kaito told me we were moving to America, more specifically, Hawaii, I was so happy. Anything would be better then the life we had here.

A few days after we moved, I decided to have a camp out in my backyard. I had been reading some books on sign language, trying to increase what I already knew, but the book was frustrating. I eventually threw it in anger and laid back down. As I looked up at the stars, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Sitting up on my elbows, I watched as a creature darted out. It stood in front of me and we just stared at each other.

The creature was covered in black fur except for under its chin, down its chest and stomach and around its eyes, which were covered in purple fur. It had bat wings spread out from its back, and antennae. It had eyes as blue as ice, was probably about the same height as me and had large ears.

It looked at me curiously, slowly inching towards me. He picked up the book that I had thrown, quickly flipping through it before looking at me again. I sat up all the way and began signing. 'What are you? Why are you here?'

'Little girl deaf?' It signed. I blinked in surprise.

I shook my head. 'Mute. I can't talk. Are you a boy or girl?'

'Boy.'

'Do you have a name?'

'Creator called me 6-2-8.' I watched as the creature sank into the shadows cast by the fence. Suddenly, he popped up next to me, sitting down, a sad look on his face.

'I think I know a better name.' I said. He looked at me in confusion. 'Shadow. Seems right.' Shadow smiled and nodded.

'Like that name. Me now Shadow.' I smiled back. For all the danger he seemed to radiate before, right now, all I saw a poor creature that needed comforting. I wrapped an arm around him, mindful of his reaction. He leaned into the embrace. After a few minutes, I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me.

'How did you know sign language?'

'Read in book.'

'But you only flipped through it.'

'Very good memory.'

"Akira!" I turned my head to see my brother coming up to us. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Shadow. "What's that?"

'I think he's an alien. He has really cool shadow powers. Can we keep him? Please!?'

"Akira..." Kaito groaned, putting a hand to his face. I clasped my hands together in a begging position, and finally, Kaito sighed. "Okay, you can keep him if you promise to take care of him." I nodded vigorously, smiling at my brother.

I looked at Shadow. 'How would you like to live with me?'

'Shadow would like that very much.' He replied. Kaito left us alone and me and Shadow fell asleep quickly.

 **How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd appreciate any reviews, but please, no negative comments. only constructive criticism and positive comments. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, i've been busy. But i hope you guys enjoy it all the same!**

Chapter 2:

The next morning as me and Shadow were breakfast, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Kaito, who shrugged. Standing up, Shadow and I walked to the door, opening it to see three people standing outside. There was an obvious large purple alien with four eyes, a black haired girl who looked about my age and was a bit taller then me, and a blue furry alien who looked similar to Shadow.

'Let me guess,' I started to sign. 'You are Shadow's creator.' I pointed to the four eyed alien. The three looked at me in confusion and I groaned looking at Shadow for help. Shadow began repeating what I had asked in some kind of alien tongue.

"Yes. I am Jumba Jookiba, creator of Experiment 6-2-8. This is Lilo and Experiment 6-2-6, or Stitch. I would be liking 6-2-8 back."

I grabbed a notebook and pen on the table near the door and began writing. 'But I like Shadow. He's happy here.'

"Why are you writing?" Lilo asked. "Can't you talk?" I shook my head and Lilo looked at Stitch.

"6-2-8 is very dangerous. Is not a good idea." Jumba said.

Lilo and Stitch walked up to me and Shadow, both smiling. "But it seems like he likes it here too." Lilo said. She looked back at Jumba. "Would it really be so bad if he stayed here? It looks like he's really happy. Already turned to good."

Jumba looked thoughtful. "Perhaps. He does not seem to want to destroy anything." I looked at Jumba, turning on the puppy dog eyes that worked so well on my brother. Finally, he sighed. "Very well. 6-2-8 may stay, as long as little girl and 6-2-6 check in on from time to time."

"That'll be easy." Lilo said. Stitch nodded in agreement.

'Why's that?' I wrote, a little confused. Shadow cocked his head in confusion.

"Cause we want to be your friend." Lilo answered, smiling. "If that's okay."

'That'd be amazing!' I wrote eagerly. 'I don't have any friends yet since I'm still pretty new here.'

"What's your name?"

'Akira Miyazaki. I'm seven years old.'

"A year younger then me. Nice to meet you Akira." I smiled and laughed as Stitch wrapped his arms around me, Lilo and Shadow, lifting us into the air before putting us down. Lilo turned to me again. "Do you hula?"

'I'm starting hula class tomorrow.'

"That's awesome. We'll be in the same class!"

A thought suddenly occurred to me and I looked at Jumba. 'How did you know where to find Shadow?' I held up my notebook for him to see.

"6-2-6 heard 6-2-8 trip silent alarm and tracked him using night vision."

'Impressive.'

The next day, Kaito woke me and Shadow up. "It's time to get ready for hula school. You're the one who wanted to do it."

'I know, I know.' I signed. I quickly dressed in my hula stuff, wrapping my tail (a trait both Kaito and I have from our mother) around my waist and pinning it in place. Once I was ready, there was a knock on the front door. Kaito answered it and soon came in, followed by Lilo and Stitch. I smiled.

"You ready to go?" Lilo asked.

I looked at Shadow, who looked back at me with large pleading eyes. 'Do you think Shadow could come?'

"Sure. Stitch comes with me all the time."

I told Kaito goodbye and followed Lilo and Stitch out the door, Shadow following close behind. Turned out, he could retract his antennae and wings into his body, making him resemble a black and purple koala. As we walked, Lilo caught my attention. "I forgot to ask: why is your hair blue?"

I blinked. How did I explain that blue is my hair's natural color? Humans definitely didn't have naturally blue hair. 'Hair dye." I wrote. Lilo nodded.

"Lucky. Nani won't let me dye my hair."

Turned out I didn't live far from hula class because it seemed to only take ten minutes to get from my house to the class. Upon entering, I saw six other girls, one of whom walked up to Lilo, giving her a hug.

"Hey Lilo!" She exclaimed. "Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Akira. She just moved to town a few days ago." Lilo looked at me. "Akira, this is Victoria. She's my best friend."

I smiled and nodded, pulling out my notebook. 'Hi Victoria! Nice to meet you!'

"I like your blue hair." Victoria said, smiling.

I smiled, signing thank you, before writing it down in my notebook.

"Oh look, another weirdo joining our class." I looked to see a girl with big orange hair walking towards us, her hands on her hips, three of the other girls behind her.

Lilo frowned. "Myrtle, leave Akira alone!" And as an argument broke out, the sixth girl walked up, smiling.

"Don't mind Myrtle. She's always like this." She said. I nodded. "I'm Trinity Rain."

'Akira Miyazaki.' I wrote.

"Let me guess: You're mute."

'How'd you guess? Most people assume I'm deaf at first.'

"I could see that you could hear me."

Despite the fact that I'd already seemed to have made an enemy of Myrtle for just being me, hula class was alright. Afterwards, Lilo invited me, Victoria and Trinity over to her house. I called Kaito to make sure it was alright and walked with my two new friends. Trinity's parents had picked her up after class, but she and I made plans to hang out the next day.

Turned out Jumba and Stitch weren't the only aliens in Lilo's ohana. There was also Pleakley, a one-eyed alien that typically disguised himself as Lilo's aunt. Lilo's older sister, Nani, was nice. She was glad that Lilo had made a new friend. I stayed for a couple of hours before deciding to go home. Kaito was cooking tonight. I thanked Lilo for having me over and walked back to my house with Shadow. Shadow offered to fly us to my house but I refused. If I was going to get used to my new home, I'd rather walk.

 **How was this chapter? I liked how it turned out. Shadow's number was originally going to be 630, but my best friend made a point that it would be better as 628 since we never saw that experiment activated. Trinity belongs to my best friend, MistyLilyValley. Review if you don't mind please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my best friend, this chapter was completed alot sooner than i had anticipated. We both love how it turned out:**

Chapter 3:

The next day, I met up with Trinity at hula school since neither of us knew where the other lived. Shadow was with me and Trinity, thankfully, didn't seem to mind. She took me on a tour through the town, introducing me to some of the people, like Mrs. Hasagawa, a nice old woman who ran a fruit stand.

"Hey Miss Hasagawa!" Trinity called over as she turned around and smiled at us, waving as her hose poured a stream of water over her pears.

The city of Kokaua Town was big enough if you didn't know your way around. In the center of the square, Trinity pointed out her neighborhood right next to baseball field, where we saw the little league team practicing. One boy of the team looked up at Trinity's shout and smiled as we both ran past.

As we walked out of the town and made our way up to the beach, a tree root that was sticking out of the ground caught ahold of my foot. With a shout, it sent me tumbling to the ground. My tail, which was normally wrapped securely around my waist, came lose in an automatic attempt to stop my fall, but failed. "Are you okay!?" Trinity exclaimed, bending down beside me. I sat up and shook the dirt from my hair, nodding. "What the … Is that a tail?"

Seeing my tail wagging in the air, I squeezed my eyes shut, nodding. Taking out my notebook, I wrote, 'Guess there's no hiding it now, huh?' Shadow just watched as Trinity just shook off her shock and helped me back up to my feet.

"It's okay, really," Trinity assured me, seeing how Shadow hovered near me protectively. "I was just surprised. Are you human?" Trinity asked.

I waved my hand in a so-so manner, writing, 'Half human. My mom was an alien, too.'

"Is your brother a half-alien too?" I nodded. Trinity smiled widely. "That's so cool!"

'Really?' I was shocked myself to find Trinity so accepting. 'You don't find _me_ … weird?'

For an answer, Trinity just shook her head, laughed, and gave me an accepting hug. Looking at Shadow's approval, I knew we found our first and closest friend in Kauai.

"Listen, my family and I just moved here, too," Trinity said as we both a found a seat underneath a shady palm, to which Shadow flew up to investigate. "So, I know how it feels being in a new place. Besides my older brother Noah, I didn't really know anyone else here ..."

"Hey!" Lilo said, greeting us as she and Stitch came running up the dunes and a little out of breath.

"… Until I met Lilo and Stitch," Trinity finished as she gave my hand a squeeze to get up, too.

Waving my hand across what I could see of the town, I gave her a look that asked her how she knew so much of Kauai already. However, before she could answer … ** _Ploosh, ploosh!_** … We both jumped as we heard plasma fire just behind Lilo who said, "Run!"

'What's going on?' I wanted to scream as Trinity turned on her heel just in time to hear Lilo scream, "Trin, here … Catch!"

Catching the small sack in her arms like an expert, Trinity turned on her heels to take ahold of my hand and said, "Don't ask questions, just follow me!"

 _Oo-kay_ , I sighed and almost screamed as we heard the **_ploot-ploot_** of another plasma blast. Following Trinity's example, I dove right into the next bush and peeked out my head to see what was going on.

"You miserable trog!" I heard a loud voice say as a massive and giant 'land shark' _thumped_ and swatted a blue blur from off of his nose as he said, "That's not funny! Get off!"

Giggling, we both watched the action as Lilo continued to cheer Stitch on as he continued to roll into the big giant and taunt him into following him just underneath a big coconut tree.

With one solid bang, he bumped into the tree only to have four or five little ripe coconuts land on his big noggin one after another as he dizzily grabbed his head in pain and growled.

As Stitch couldn't stop laughing, he didn't see the capsule close down on top of him before it was too late.

"Oh no … Stitch!" Lilo said, running over to the scene where the giant land shark was getting up with his _captive_ well-incased. Kicking at his ankles, Lilo shouted, "Let him go, you big dummy!"

"I've told you numerous times to stop calling me that," the land shark said, not caring if she was kicking him. Placing a hand on his chin, he airily said, "I might let your little _pet_ go, in exchange for the pods you took from me …"

 _"Aka boocha!"_ Stitch shouted from inside the cylinder capsule as Shadow picked up on his cries and faded away in shadow. As Trinity gave me a shocked look of amazement, I knew we were both going to see something truly amazing.

"Gantu, let him go!" Lilo said, shocked to see a second _shadow_ appear behind the big dummy as he just laughed.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were _you_ ," I was shocked to hear Trinity call out as she stepped out of the bush and caught his eye, me including as I curiously stepped out behind her. _What were we doing?_

Seeing us, Gantu (I guess his name was) just laughed as he looked down at Lilo and said, "So, you've added to … What was that?"

As invisible claws sank into his back, Gantu panicked as he threw up Stitch's capsule and didn't see as Stitch busted his way out and landed back on top of his head, sliding down his side to the ground.

Hazily reappearing in front of Gantu's face almost like a vampire ghost, Gantu screamed as Shadow stuck out his tongue at him as Gantu pulled out his holster plasma gun, but before he could use it …

'Shadow!' I wanted to scream, but Trinity held me back as we both watched Stitch and Shadow team up against the big dummy. With Shadow avoiding the plasma bursts, Gantu found himself being blinded by two wet coconut halves as the rest of the coconut goo was left sticking to his uniform.

As a hazy film of fog followed suit soon after, Stitch lifted Lilo into his arms and shouted, "Goobaja", to the rest of us as Trinity had to drag me after her as I was left, wondering what happened to Shadow.

To my relief, Shadow soon joined us not long after back on the ground as we heard an irritated Gantu shout up to the sky, where he was faintly one of the first to see an interesting sight …

 _ **Aka boocha - Let me go**_

 _ **Goobaja - Let's go**_

 **How was this chapter? Stitch's words we got from the Lilo and Stitch wikia page. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and dont worry, we're already working the next one out. Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My best friend is absolutely incredible! She had such amazing ideas and took the reigns once again on this chapter. But we both had different ideas on how it could go and everything we thought of went into this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

 **(General POV)**

(Meanwhile, not that far up in the sky, where a small one-manned white shuttle hovered inconspicuously in the front nest of a cloud, unaware that his silver sheen was reflective in the sun …)

Click-click-click, a four fingered hand expertly tried to type across his computer's tiny keyboard as he accidently chunked it shut on his big thumb.

"Ouch!" He yelled, trying to nurse it as he shook it off. Sighing, the lone driver looked to his side where the reflective glass revealed his concerned smile and his double set of eyes as they all four slipped shut in thought. "Coming to this planet, I thought this would be easy. The white hamster's directions on where I could find Jumba were very specific … And now, I admit it: I'm lost."

However, opening his four eyes once more, the easy-admiring gaze returned to his face as he found himself enjoying the feel of the sun on his peached skin. "On Kweltikwan, we never got this much sun."

Pressing a button next to the auto-pilot option of his space shuttle, he allowed the top of his space shuttle to pull up as he stretched his arms and shook out his blonde shaggy locks. Remembering what happened a day ago, he pulled his arms back in as he sheepishly added, "Mother always said to never fly with the top of the cruiser off, and now … Jumba's going to kill me."

Heeding his computer to send his message faster, his fingers flew copiously and rapidly across his shimmering keyboard as he attached a complicated file to his message and pressed the button to record his words as he recited, "Hey, Jumbs, it me! Look, I'm not in trouble or anything. I heard about what happened on that asteroid planet. I just wanted to make sure you're ok, and … Look, I've got something to tell you, alright? So listen close …"

Outside, unaware of the situation behind him, an ominous hum vibrated just outside just as Gantu moved his sky cruiser closer to its target and readied his ship's blaster.

" … Look at the data stream closely. It'll tell you everything." He continued to say as he muttered a few choice last words as his fingers encoded a couple of more directions across the data board. Now aware of a strange hum happening around him, one of his smaller eyes caught sight of Gantu's ship's plasma blast, which exploded just behind the outer shell of his small cruiser with a giant wham!

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the last seconds of the stream as he smashed his computer with a giant fist, bravely throwing it aside as he fought to keep his ship from spiraling out of control as a giant splash swallowed his ship as it fell smack-dap in the mouth of the reef.

* * *

 **(Akira POV)**

(Meanwhile, back at Lilo and Stitch's house …)

"Jumba!" Lilo called, right as Stitch pushed the front door open, carrying the sack of pods in one of his extra hands. In the kitchen, Pleakley poked his head in from out of the kitchen as he walked out to meet them in his orange and white floral sleeveless "housewife" dress disguise. I followed in after Trinity after Lilo side-stepped us and called for Jumba, again.

"Ah, Lilo?" Pleakley started to say before Stitch ran past him with Lilo hot in tow as he yelled out, "Ah!"

Over her shoulder, she called back, "Sorry Pleakley. We got to get these pods to Jumba!"

"Oh ok. Wait, more little monsters?!" Pleakley exclaimed, seeing Trinity and me next to the door with Shadow, who stood close and right beside me as he came forward to sniff at the air. "Wait, what is he doing?" Still not sure about Shadow, Pleakley tittered as he observed Shadow sniffing his surroundings with a strong urge as he broke away from me and phased right through a wall.

"Ahh!" Pleakley said, backing away from the scene as I just smiled in amusement and giggled as Trinity grinned in amusement. Bringing out a pad and pencil out of my back pocket, I wrote a quick message and held it out for Pleakley to read.

"He doesn't mean any harm?" Pleakley read and asked as I nodded, pointing ahead to where Shadow went into the other room. Fixing to follow Shadow, I paused to go in with Trinity as she saw Pleakley following us into the kitchen.

"You should have seen Shadow in action!" Trinity laughed as I beamed in pride as she recounted the short battle scene to Lilo's aunt. Meanwhile, Shadow helped himself to one of Pleakley's lemon blobs from the kitchen table. 'He was awesome!' I had also written as Pleakley passed both of us a pastry.

"Yes, I'm sure he was," Pleakley said, side-watching him as he turned to see Shadow still sniffing the air as Pleakley noticed Trinity's sigh.

Placing a hand on Trinity's hand, I was curious to see what Trinity was thinking about before she looked up to hear Pleakley say, "It's enough when I get asked to babysit one of the little monsters, but this one of yours, Trinity, is quite polite."

'Yours?' I wrote in question and showed it to Trinity, who blushed with a small smile.

"I didn't get to say anything before the spat with Gantu, but …" Trinity started to say before both girls jumped up when they heard a shrill feminine scream yell out, "Naga! Meega-o-itume!"

"Aurora!" Trinity called out, jumping off her chair and ran out the west entryway into the hall, to which to her surprise she saw Shadow cornering a small, magenta-furred puppy-like 'cousin' up against the laundry door. As her two fluffy long furry 'ears' raised up and curled around her head antennae protectively , Trinity felt me skitter in next to her as she tried to gain Shadow's attention. "Shadow, it's ok. Please, don't …"

Due to Shadow's close proximity, 'Aurora' decided that he was too close for comfort as she flashed her purple outer-aqua eyes and let loose a high-infrared auroral gleam from the top of her head that caused Shadow to back away in pain and surprise. As a response, I felt Trinity shield my eyes as she turned briefly to see the little 'pup' shakily turned away and curled up into a tiny ball as it cried.

Pointing a hand out to the 'cousin' that Trinity had called Aurora, I was wanting to know what it was as I paused to comfort Shadow down at my left side as he turned away from the creature with a mild glare. We both watched as Trinity picked up the little experiment in her arms as it started to cry.

Nodding to my inquisitive expression, Trinity finally explained, "I found her a few days ago. In fact, she's how I came to meet Lilo and Stitch, a little shortly before you did, after they were chasing a rather … unusual experiment, I guess, they called her. It took a shine to me and I guess she calmed down for Stitch to suddenly dub her a 'cousin'. All we know is that she can emit these strong pulses of light, which … Ah …"

She didn't have to explain as Shadow leaned further into Akira's shadow to hide in case she did it again.

"Sorry about that, Shadow," Trinity said, cuddling the little mysterious 'cousin' close as it sighed in her arms as Shadow eyed it, seeing it stick its tongue out in playful spite as I just giggled at Shadow's annoyance. "Now, Aurora, you mind your manners."

"There you guys are," Lilo said from the doorway of Jumba and Pleakley's bunk room as Lilo invited us to join them both upstairs. "We didn't find Jumba, but Stitch found …"

"Lilo!" Stitch called urgently as she ran back into the room, signaling for everyone to join her. As Shadow flew me upstairs and Trinity carried in Aurora right behind Pleakley, we all assembled into the tiny room after Lilo as we watched as Stitch clicked a few buttons more on Jumba's computer. Turning it towards us to see, he pointed to the screen … but there was nothing.

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo said, as Stitch growled and gibbered nonsense and turned to see Shadow joining him as they both calculated some cryptic instructions into Jumba's computer.

"It?" Pleakley asked, confused.

"When we couldn't find Jumba, we were trying to look at the experiment files to see if it matched with anything on Trinity's friend there. But, there was some sort of video message that popped up during our search," Lilo said, turning to face the others as Pleakley turned slightly at the sound of the turned latch on the door.

"Some sort of email?" Trinity asked, seeing me look impressed at Shadow's computer expertise as he and Stitch each shared a couple of seconds of chatter.

"6-2-6? Little girl? Did I hear you calling for me?" Jumba asked, coming inside and seeing the whole crowd in the room. "What is going on?"

Grabbing Shadow's wrist to pull him away, Stitch yelled "Jumba!" and backed away from the computer as the computerized screen said, "Incoming transmission … from Kalevin Jookiba."

Looking at Jumba, Aurora, and Stitch's concerned and shocked faces, I ominously felt the whole room grow almost as immensely silent as my world as I and Trinity backed up to give them all some space to see the screen fairly. Sighing, Jumba took a breath and clicked a button on the screen to play the full transmission in front of us all.

* * *

 **How's this chapter? We enjoyed doing it so much and there's more to come! Please review and let us know how it was!**


End file.
